


《镜之下》

by AngeticalBiz



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeticalBiz/pseuds/AngeticalBiz
Summary: *70年代背景，稍微带点现代童话的意思？
Kudos: 1





	《镜之下》

在十二岁那年，安娜第一次品尝到了失去的滋味。  
那时她被安全带绑在皮卡车副驾驶座上，道路两旁飞速掠过的植被和她一同颠簸，春日的嫩绿和嫣红在鹅黄阳光里轻柔荡漾。她在后视镜里看到了自己精心挑拣出来的行李——几摞用尼龙绳捆好的画册，里面封印了怪诞小女巫、金发银甲骑士或是天才发明少女的冒险故事，每段旅程都以有情人终成眷属告终；几件五彩斑斓的防水外套，兜帽上的熊耳朵有助于抵挡风雪；哦，还有尤根比尤根先生，一只企鹅玩偶，阿杜娜亲手织的围巾还披在它的脖子上。尽管还有许多许多东西难以割舍，但这就是她所能随身携带的全部了。偶尔，她也会别过头，望向艾格纳黯淡的眼睑、发青的下巴。还是在母亲的葬礼上，安娜才第一次见到这个自己仅剩的亲人——或者说是父亲，依稀记得他是如何一言不发地把手按在她的肩膀上，又是如何向棺椁投去一朵百合的；但她永远也没法揣摩出，棺盖合拢的钝响究竟把艾格纳的世界扭曲成了怎样的一副模样。而此刻在尤根比尤根先生那只纽扣眼睛的注视中，她终于开始明白，许多道别在来得及出口前就已经许下。  
搬到奈佛兰德注1镇的第一天，安娜不情愿地小口吞下干瘪无味的麦片粥，怀念起阿杜娜在厨房里沾染上肉桂味儿的头发。当地电视台的主持人正播报着另一起儿童失踪事件，粉色书包就挂在一截山药似的焦枯树干上，比任何告诫家长不要让孩子单独外出的警示标语都更奏效。她饶有兴致地听着，完全没意识到自己的脸离屏幕有多近；艾格纳忽然变了脸色，关掉电视勒令她回屋休息。于是她只得躺在软趴趴的床垫上，和天窗外的银河一同入梦。心想自己不会发光，所以永远也不会理解星星。  
搬到奈佛兰德镇的第二天，安娜在蹬着自行车绕着游戏厅和广场兜兜转转了无数圈后，也只见过在长椅上打盹的老妪和邻居家遛狗的年轻夫妇；那条系着镶钉项圈的腊肠犬狂吠不止，而她则比了个鬼脸作为回敬。似乎镇上的孩子们都被新闻给吓破了胆，打定主意要在家中后院度过整个假期。她不知道为什么艾格纳轻易地答应了她独自观光的请求，不曾过问起点与终点，甚至不曾过问归家时间。找不到伙伴的些微苦涩很快冲淡了这种困惑，就像用苏打水溶解一勺黄油。后来她拖着酸软的腿回到家里，迎接她的不过是一碗速食通心粉，奶酪太厚而甜腻得过了头。艾格纳眼眶发红，看上去比摸爬滚打了一整天的安娜还要疲惫，甚至没有注意到女儿在攀登海边峭壁时磨破的手肘和膝盖，更不会为安娜晒红的脸颊心疼片刻。  
搬到奈佛兰德镇的第三天，趁父亲把自己锁进二楼工作室时的工夫，安娜钻进艾格纳旧货铺的仓库找到了一片镜子。镜框是花环形状，茎叶由无瑕白银打造，枝头拱起的花朵则是整块宝石雕琢而成，即使蒙尘依然能见得其澄澈剔透。它可真是件精巧绝伦的饰品，也许某位种植园主的小女儿曾对着它梳洗，为幽会情郎而精心打理妆容；脸庞印在镀水银的玻璃里，就像往燃烧的湖水中投去一柄利刃。可惜镜面上裂纹纵横，它因这些触目惊心的伤痕而失却了全部魅力，沦为少人问津的仓库杂物。  
起初安娜在镜子上只能看到自己的脸。夏天将她的皮肤熟制成了暖黄色，鼻翼旁有可爱的斑点，嘴唇弯出渴慕友情与懵懂爱恋的弧度。颇为不甘地，她抚过镜面，祈求这片镜子也能像故事里的魔镜那样开口，告诉她这世上最美的姑娘究竟有何名讳，这样她才好用一颗诚心去交换另一颗诚心。不经意间，微不可见的裂缝划伤了她的指肚，鲜血随即吞噬掉镜面上的细小尘土。她边吃痛地吮吸着仍在渗血的伤口，边注视那团冷冽的蓝白光。它从原本黯淡之处喷薄而出，明亮胜过时代广场的霓虹。  
犹豫着，安娜望向镜面；眼前是一位赤足站在雪地里的女孩，年纪比自己大不了多少。她有着夕阳下的卷云一样舒展流泻的淡金头发，饱满的前额下是小而翘的鼻头和窄窄的颌骨。安娜这才知道，自己要找的人就住在镜子那头。她打定主意，绝不要把自己的奇遇与旁人吐露；过了能耽于幻想的年纪后，至少她在纽约认识的朋友们都早已抛弃了孩提时魂牵梦萦的奥妙，山梨木法杖、助佩戴者长生不老的戒指或是通往动荡位面的衣橱只被当成玩笑。让那些被名人传记驯化了的小呆瓜后悔去吧，她要独享这份魔法。  
她努力在回忆里搜罗着从《绝代艳后》里学来的宫廷礼仪，却什么都想不出。末了，她只好鼓足勇气，操着一种带卷舌音的怪异腔调说道：  
“你好，冰雪王国的公主。无名之辈安娜向您致敬。”  
一阵轻柔的笑声从耳畔泛过，她羞红了脸，不好意思地低下头。  
“别担心，安娜。你没有冒犯到我，但我并非什么公主。”  
金发女孩用一口标准流利的英语说道。安娜原先可不知道英语在魔法世界一样通用。眼前的姑娘实在太美了，教她挪不开眼睛。她实在没法想象除了公主之外，还有什么头衔适合这样美丽的小人儿。  
“那你一定是雪花仙子了。”  
“也不对。”陌生姑娘摇了摇头。“我叫艾莎，是个女巫——至少他们是这么称呼我的。”  
听到这个词，安娜眼前一亮，急不可耐地说道：  
“莫妮卡也是个女巫，她能跟龙交谈，指端还常有火球飞舞。好吧好吧，我承认她只是某本连环画里的角色。”  
安娜撇撇嘴，细细品味自己言语中的愚蠢。但她还是没按捺住，补充道：  
“打败了作恶多端的大巫师之后，她和那个术士的学徒私奔了，后面的几卷我还没看到呢。我猜作者大概会给她安排个不错的结局，不然写信向他哭诉的肯定不止我一个。”她顿了一下，用中指托住下巴。“其实我还挺喜欢梅格福德的，唯一的问题是他太瘦了。我希望霍桑女士能调整一下他的形象。”  
她眨巴着眼睛，认定一位女巫有不少妙事可讲。艾莎迟疑了半刻，说：  
“我猜你还是觉得我来自某个童话国度。”  
“要不然呢？”  
“我生活在17世纪末。在那个时候，女巫是要被绑在刑柱上烧死的。”  
艾莎闭上眼睛，努力不去回想烙铁划过赤裸肌肤的惨状。火光映亮她的脸，她便于痛苦中屏息，哀嚎像剃刀割过她心头；一旁包着头巾的农妇和干瘦男子却欢欣鼓舞，比在篝火晚会上分享烤肉更快活。的确，焚烧女巫时一样有焦糊味儿和鲜花的芳香。上帝布下敕令，魔鬼负责诱惑，信众施行净化。上帝、魔鬼、信众都得偿所愿，唯有罪人受罚。  
“唔。”安娜吃惊地大张着嘴，还是不大能想象那种暴行，只能附和道：“糟糕透了。”  
“确实如此。塞勒姆*注2那些害了癔症的女孩尚且遭遇厄运，何况我确实能操弄点超自然力量。比如说——”她扬起手，有雪花从掌心坠落。“纸包不住火，所以我父母就琢磨了些别的办法。他们接济过一个犹太人，从他那里求来了三样东西：一面镜子，一尊蜡偶，一只卷轴。他告诉我们‘镜子是连结现世和彼端的通道，一旦踏入便永不得还；若用鲜血作墨，卷轴可塑造灵魂；集齐七人之血可赋予蜡偶人形和人心。’我猜他的本意是让我为自己找个忠贞不二的奴仆作伴，不过若真那么做，我不就真成了他们口中的怪物了。”  
“你就一直在那头孤单一人？”  
艾莎点点头。  
“这还真是难以忍受。”  
不要说两百五十多年了，哪怕是一个上午找不到值得交谈的人，安娜都会憋闷得发疯。自己搬家三天了，艾格纳依然只会和她进行例行公事般敷衍的对话。从他闪闪躲躲的眼神和结结巴巴的语调判断，光是这就已是足够严酷的折磨了。可直到绑架犯被绳之以法的那天为止，她都没法和比自己小得多的孩子们吹出七彩的肥皂泡。一人度过的夏天实在难熬，幸好她找到了艾莎。  
“我习惯了。偶尔也会有人在镜子上划破手指，让我能看看外面的世界。上次是个漂亮的男孩，他告诉我时值1943年，大洋彼岸战火连天。他最后一次点亮镜面的时候，穿着一身绿色制服，这套衣服衬得他更挺拔了。你绝对想不到，我的几句夸赞就教他脸红了。他告诉我，自己要到某个危险的地方，因此不能带我同往。说话时他显得颇为自豪，褐眼珠里有团火焰在烧，也许正是这种神情让他比平常更俊秀。不过我后来再也没见过他了。”她揉了揉被冻得发紫的脸颊，说道：“我希望战争已经结束了。”  
“过去三十年了。正义战胜邪恶，自由赢过专制。我想那个男孩可能已经英勇牺牲，换来了一枚紫心勋章。我想你可以为他感到骄傲。”  
“不，他一定还活着，只是把我忘了。他荣归故里时，所有的姑娘都会对这个漂亮的小伙子青睐有加吧。”  
“谁知道呢。”  
她们又聊了些别的话题，都是些父母、秘密和愿望之类不着边际的东西。艾莎被关进镜子前就很少踏出居住的小镇，在那之后更不必说；但安娜却惊讶于她对新鲜事物的兴致。能投映图形的金属盒子、无需畜力的货车，似乎什么都没法使她感到恐慌，只会一再要求安娜说得更多些。很快，安娜沮丧地发现，自己其实没太多能让人眼前一亮的东西值得分享；不过在她绘声绘色地描述了一番自己参加棒球比赛的经历后，镜子却倏忽暗了下来。魔法失效了。  
虽然把镜子奉若珍宝般捧在怀里，她却总是觉得有什么异样；反复确认不是看花了眼后，她沮丧地接受了玻璃上的另一条裂纹，暗自责备自己粗心大意。最终她决定把镜子带回卧室，吃过午饭后翻开那本以太阳系模型作为封面的百科全书。借由前人的启迪，她一定能把故事讲得更好。  
正当她推门离开仓库时，结满蛛网、已经摇摇欲坠的木质天花板上传来一阵猛烈的踢打，其中还夹杂了细弱的呜咽声。带霉味儿的尘土落到安娜的鼻梁上，她不满地咕哝着，对艾格纳的工作提不起半点兴趣。如果旧货铺离旁边的面包坊再近上那么几英尺，多半会因邻居投诉而惹来警察的。  
她轻手轻脚地踩过一条产自伊朗的地毯，整套扎辫子的稻草玩偶正端坐在柜子顶层，粗糙的制作水平让人分不清它们是哭是笑。从来到这儿的第一天起，安娜就对艾格纳的旧货铺着了迷。在她眼中，每只底部刻字的珐琅盘子都叙说了一段家族兴衰，每尊锈迹斑斑的战机模型都寄托着一缕飞行梦想，每把走了音的木吉他都有乐师的灵魂环绕。安娜不由得有些惋惜。如此多值得留恋的事物被挥霍殆尽，抛弃它们的人在烛光中亲吻自己并不那么喜欢的男孩或女孩，历经漫长的婚姻生活后身材走样。他们是聪明的家伙，因此选择绩优股票、人寿保险和无糖饮料，巫术和不求回报的爱恋只会在失眠时的含混微光中浮现，太阳升起便随晚星沉入地平线下。住在镜子里的女孩什么都不奢求拥有，唯独盼望着有人告诉她这世界有多么美好；即使她举目望去尽诸冰雪，只有心跳声偶尔打破永恒寂寥，就连泪水也要被冻僵在眼角。  
安娜吃力地推开玻璃门，很庆幸自己没再把某只带雕花玻璃罩的古董台灯掀翻在地；奇怪的是，艾格纳在第一天下午看到那堆瓷器碎片时并不恼火，只是惆怅；他匍匐在垃圾旁仔细端详，仿佛安娜不是弄破了一盏花瓶，而是扯散了一串南洋珍珠。现在午后的烈日刺破她的眼帘，沥青熔化的难闻味道飘散在温热的风中，下水道口的锡桶里有半条死鱼和数磅番茄开始腐烂发酵。她茫然无措地站在街头，听得稀疏汽笛；行人的欢笑带着海盐和柠檬的爽朗，但日光被碎裂镜子反射得如此璀璨夺目，提醒她适才仓库里发生的事绝非中暑后的迷梦。  
然后她眯着眼睛，当那一对男女穿过马路时便把怀中镜子抱得更紧了些。男人有一头亚麻色的卷发，被汗水打湿的鬓角服帖地附于太阳穴上。他头顶宽檐草帽，T恤上印着古巴的棕榈树，活像酒吧里的民谣歌手。相比之下，女人就死气沉沉得多了：她有张东方面孔，正装衬衫下的平直轮廓古板又教条。真奇怪，奈佛兰德这么不起眼的镇子里居然还有移民居住，安娜还以为这里都是些讨人嫌的清教徒呢。如果非说两人有什么共同之处，那就是他们似乎都不怀好意。  
男人半蹲着凑近安娜，脸上笑意盈盈，想必是对自己笑容的迷人程度了如指掌。他瞥了眼安娜怀中的镜子，说：  
“真漂亮。能让我好好瞧瞧吗？”  
他的声音就和苗圃里打蔫的金盏花一样懒洋洋的。  
“不行，这是我的。”  
安娜把镜子藏到背后，有些慌张。她一会儿盯住无云的碧蓝天空，一会儿看看由红转绿的交通信号，总之拒绝与他目光相交。  
男人摇摇头，上扬的嘴角流露出丝毫不减的欣快。他抬起头，望向艾格纳旧货铺的招牌，木质牌匾上印着藤蔓、菠萝和香囊。  
“艾格纳旧货铺，真是讨人喜欢的地方。如果你爸爸找到了什么奇怪的物件，比如会说话的标本、半夜报时的座钟，写满拉丁文的羊皮卷轴或是流着血泪的蜡像，请记得和我们分享。我们就住在那边的汽车旅馆。”说罢，他指了指道路尽头低矮的浅绿色建筑，在热气腾腾中它的模样被蒸融得分外模糊。  
“够了，迪伦。我们是来处置异常事物的，不是来害公民们失去记忆的。你明知道你说得越多，我们被迫执行‘清理条例’的可能性就越大。”  
女人显然很不耐烦，浅口皮鞋在路基上跺出脆响，裁剪合宜的裤子下是紧绷的小腿肌肉。  
“别总是说教嘛，林。”  
迪伦直起腰打了个哈欠，这才恋恋不舍地转身离去，没忘了对旧货铺投以回眸。临行前，他把一颗口香糖扔进嘴里，对安娜和安娜身后的镜子说道：  
“相信我，我们会很快再见的，安娜。”

搬到奈佛兰德镇的第五天，安娜又一次拜访了镇子东北的石岬角。她坐在一块暖烘烘的岩石上，镜子置于手边，面朝平静无波的灰蓝海水。当她摆动双腿，黏滑的风与石缝中枯萎的草茎拨动脚踝，带来若猩红信子舔舐般的丝丝疼痛。海天相接之处有雨云密布，印证了天气预报里暴雨将至的说法；而安娜的心困窘于瘦弱胸膛，和天边翻腾的墨汁一样凝重。低气压和充沛湿气共同打造出一方高温瑜伽房，吞吐蒸汽的一呼一吸足以灼伤气道。这里不比电风扇下惬意自在，但至少能远离艾格纳。最近父亲的模样着实令她有些害怕——眼底鲜红，嘴巴瑟缩；高凸颧骨有些发乌，仿佛自心房深处淤积的层叠阴影投映到了肤色上。就在早上出门前，窈窕秀丽的主持人播报了失踪案的最新进展：七名失踪儿童在一处空屋里被尽数找到。身体健康无恙，心思比上了锈的织布机更迟钝呆愣，对言语和触碰都无动于衷。恰在此时，通往阁楼的阶梯上传来吱嘎窸窣的躁动；她惶恐不安地望向憔悴的艾格纳，又从指间上嗅出肉桂香气。于是她带上镜子飞似地逃出家门，从来没觉得自己比现在更加矫健过。蠹虫无声无息间蛀空梁柱，巍峨城墙里狐狸筑巢；在安娜来得及搞清事态之前，恶果已经酿成。  
犹豫、畏缩、迟疑，安娜伸向镜面的手举起又放下。近些天来，安娜无数次地点亮过镜子。在艾莎面前，她毫无顾忌地虚构着自己的人生。阿杜娜可以成为宇航员，缺席自己的生活是因为乘飞船直达云霄之上；自己也并非什么没出过远门的学生，加入旅行家协会比上中学更早。她心怀愧疚地抹去了几个伟大的名字：玛丽·金斯利、约翰·富兰克林、伊莎贝拉·博德，将前人的冒险挪用到了自己身上。她讲自己在印度南部邦骑大象，描绘灰色巨兽的雄浑与聪慧；粗壮四肢踏足大地之时雷鸣攒动，而她高居鞍座之上，宛若世界女王。艾莎全神贯注地聆听这些荒诞不经的旅行故事，蓝眼睛里不时迸射出欧泊般散碎的虹彩。这还是多年来第一次有人主动充当听众，安娜便努力给故事增添几许滋味，甚至还从《阿拉伯的劳伦斯》里汲取了些灵感，声称贝都因人是她的好伙伴。可惜——她有意压低语调，补充道：引领她穿越沙漠寻得绿洲的向导最终死于沙暴，她于漫无天日的飞沙中啜泣呜咽，无助地目视自己的伙伴与救主被死寂吞没，声名与友爱皆忘。每当她谈到这段，艾莎眼中就有泪光闪现，难过之余又请求她再讲一次。卧室门口散乱的连环画与廉价饰品是安娜设下的无形界限，仿佛凭着这可笑的壁垒，就能守护屋中谎言构建的奇想，以免阳光侵入室内毁了她创设的小小美好。她越发沉溺于镜中女孩的白皙脸庞，深感自己作为她唯一的朋友应该负起某些责任，以至于那张漂亮脸蛋频繁入梦。可最终她却发现镜子上裂纹密布如蛛网。每次打开通道都会使两个世界的联结减弱，而她短时间内重复这个过程的次数太多太多。熔岩由炽烈而渐冷，直至百万年后风化成沙；镜子的碎裂也是不可逆的。总有一天，再多的血也无法启动通讯魔法。  
为什么不告诉我，艾莎?她质问道。  
镜子那头一阵沉默。  
安娜还是答应过艾莎与她一同看海。不需要罗织辞藻赞美海的空阔与无情，也不需要引用航海故事引人分心，因为这次是告别了。灰色的潮水冲刷礁石，浑浊浪花间汽艇返港，有好一阵，她们一言不发，于沉默中注视身下。不过安娜还是按捺不住，自顾自地讲起了礁石的形状。不到一个小时间，她便根据形貌特点为它们一一命名，譬如把相互拱卫着的两道石柱称作“雄武双崖”，而探出水面的扇状岩屿则成了“竖琴”。这项没太大实际意义的休闲活动让艾莎如痴如醉，安娜却想着自己就要一人面对古怪乖戾的艾格纳，尝试着与之共处。她享受镜中女孩的陪伴，正如镜中女孩欣赏她的故事；但关系的维持有其代价，艾莎永恒的生命不能全部浪费在自己身上。蒙昧无知、心思粗糙，就连仅有的幽默也是仿造杂志上的说法，她实在不是个长期伴侣的好选择。  
“艾莎，我有件事得告诉你。”  
她打断了艾莎的轻笑，说道。  
“我从没去过刚果、印度和阿根廷，根本就不是什么年少有为的探险家。我记得我煞费苦心地编造过喷涌硝烟的火山口啦，麦哲伦企鹅在福克兰群岛沙滩上踩出的脚印啦，这些全都是假的。的确有不少人见识过比那还要光怪陆离动人心魄的景象，可我不是其中之一；就连莱利上尉被鳄鱼拽下独木舟的故事也出自一篇游记。哦，我倒是去过西部，确实目睹过月出之前砂岩山脉间紫水晶一样的深邃天空。这也许是我讲过的为数不多的几句实话之一了。”  
她猜想艾莎此刻一定是失望与痛悔交加，打定主意不要再和自己说一句话。她没有勇气看向镜中，只好望着依然青紫的膝头，继续说：  
“我发誓，福克纳先生、艾莉女士和妈妈都说我是个诚实的孩子。但我担心如果我讲不出故事，你就不再会和我说话了。毕竟你见过来自不同时代的人，他们一定都比我有见识得多。”  
她小心翼翼地问道：  
“你会原谅我吗?因为我主动认了错？或者因为这是我第三次说谎？”  
安娜脑海里紧绷的那根弦就要被鼓槌似的嗡鸣给震得四分五裂，直到艾莎重新开口，口吻轻快如常。  
“你没有做错事呀，安娜。多亏了你，我才知道有那么多我没尝过的果实，未见识的风光，不曾倾听的音律，没来得及回想的诗文。我身处的镜中世界狭小单调，是你给它吹来了新鲜的风。不必担忧你还未踏上旅程，只要热爱不变，早晚它会指引你去往梦寐以求的彼方。”  
“如果我日夜想念着一个人，她也会回到我身旁吗?”  
“未来可以追逐，但不能挽回的你只能放下。带着无法如愿的眷恋过活可是很累的。”  
两人沉默了半晌，仿佛一同被那渐渐逼近的黑色天际给勾去了魂魄。直到雨云爬升至安娜头顶，她才意识到自己在崖边待得太久了。她终究没能向艾莎道别，也许她已过早地明白离别时刻应是谈笑依旧，而非愁云笼罩。  
不，一定还有别的办法——迪伦的笑脸和林的呵斥声浮现在她身旁。她知道这两个古怪的家伙肯定有些不同寻常的手段，也知道该去哪里找到他们。孤身拜访陌生人从来不是什么好主意，可艾格纳大概不会有功夫训斥她。这会儿，街道上的温度总算低了不少，即使光着脚走路烫伤的概率也不高；她畅快又贪婪地把凉风送入肺中，迫在眉睫的使命也丝毫没忘。  
“霜降”旅馆的房顶被漆成蓝色，除了藤蔓绕墙之外就是家再平凡不过的旅舍了。安娜刚走进院落就听得一阵敲打，戴着黄色鸭舌帽的男人正对着不出货的自动贩卖机发泄怒火。他的胳膊粗壮，从晒红的脖颈判断是个农夫。他四处张望，安娜便赶紧弓下腰，避开他的目光。敞开的门后，胖乎乎的服务生用报纸盖着头，借着电台里的乡村音乐陷入昏睡。正当安娜琢磨着要不要扰了他的清梦时，身后的福特车突如其来的喇叭声让她哆嗦了一下。迪伦摇下车窗，探出一头美利奴羊毛似的细卷发。  
“就像我说的那样，我们会再见的。”  
他看到安娜手中的镜子，本就卷曲的眉毛又弯下了许多度。  
当安娜借由被防晒膜玷污的光线，辨别出后座上蠕动着的黑影究竟是谁时，已经太晚了。迪伦给车门落了锁，林的纤长手掌虚掩在安娜嘴边，无言告诫她：保持冷静，不然难堪的是你。安娜在惊恐中斜睨着林指尖多半带毒的黑指甲油，头点得像只自鸣钟。  
“看来你不是个惯于大惊小怪的孩子，这意味着我们的交谈会…很顺畅的。对吧，林？”迪伦露出满口白净整齐的牙齿，回望严肃阴鸷依旧的女人。此刻林正推推搡搡，避免和艾格纳发生更多肢体接触。  
“你们对我爸爸做了什么?”  
“哦，没什么，只是帮他补了个觉；我敢说他最近都没怎么睡着过。你真该多关心关心你爸爸的。”他炫耀似地用手指着膝盖上的哈苏相机，说：  
“只要按下快门，纳入焦点的哺乳动物都会陷入六到十二小时的昏睡中，无法唤醒。我们处理异常事物，有时也会利用一下异常事物。你也想做个好梦吗？”  
“你们没资格这么做。”  
安娜咬牙切齿。总统尚且会因在竞选对手办公室里装窃听器而遭到弹劾，更何况两个滥用私刑的“探员”呢。肯定不会有哪条判例支持他们的做法的。  
“我们确实有资格如此。事实上，凭艾格纳犯下的罪行，我们理应采取更直截了当的手段来处置他。”  
林的语调比隆冬的寒潮更冰冷。  
“别把她吓坏了。我们当然可以用泰瑟枪把艾格纳弄得不省人事、倒地抽搐，遭到反抗便在他的眉心开个血洞。不过我是个心软的人，虽然你可能看不出来，林的态度和我也差不多。要知道，为了申请这部催眠相机，我可是填了足足两英寸厚的表格呢。”  
“你怎么能这么说他？”  
安娜隐隐为自己的话感到后悔，她不得不承认自己对艾格纳的了解多半不比这两个探员更多。  
迪伦看着镜子上新增的那条自上至左下、横亘表面的狰狞伤口，说：  
“镜子比两天前更加残破，这说明你已经见过那个女孩了。不知道她有没有提起蜡像和卷轴——据我所知，这三样东西都出自十五世纪的一位闪族巫师之手，历经辗转随最初的几批移民来到了新英格兰。”他摸着下巴，清了清嗓子。近来他的咽炎又不合时宜地发作了。  
“需要我向你解释一下它们的功用吗？来这之前我们可是做足了功课。”  
安娜摇摇头，并不期待对方接下来的话。  
“很好。就让我直截了当地告诉你吧：你的父亲不知道从何种来源查清了卷轴和蜡像的功用。只要他弄来那些儿童的血，就能用卷轴困住他们的意识，灌注到蜡像中。说真的，我钦佩他的胆量，居然敢于僭越我们的天父和造主，为无生命之物赋予灵魂。想知道他的夏娃是谁吗？”  
安娜想起了艾格纳身上的肉桂味儿，那种芬芳她再熟悉不过了。大概艾格纳在十几年间始终对阿杜娜的不辞而别耿耿于怀，以至于竟要靠巫术来再续前缘。如果艾格纳的仪式没有被及时阻止，安娜就要面对一具和妈妈几近雷同，却全然受艾格纳掌控的行尸走肉了，她将难以抉择究竟是该感到厌恶，还是与之亲昵如常。  
“当然，就和伊恩·弗莱明*注3的小说里上演的那样，特工们在最后一刻挫败了反派的阴谋。艾格纳·弗兰肯斯坦博士*注4的计划虽被阻止，但余波未息。如果我们不做点什么，那些倒霉的孩子们恐怕就要当一辈子白痴了。幸好那个闪族巫师的造诣不算太深，卷轴束缚心智的魔力全然来自于某个天外世界，破坏掉彼端和现世的通道便能让孩子们恢复活泼恶毒的恶劣品性。而通道现在正紧握在你的手中。”  
“我不会让你们这么做的。”安娜蜷缩在紧锁的车厢一角，心想自己还不够高，那样至少打上一架后才甘心认输。  
“而我们也不是来征求意见的。”林麻利地翻转安娜的手腕抢下镜子，力道控制得当，不至于引起脱臼。当林用镀铬刀背捶打镜片时，安娜觉得自己的心也随玻璃寸寸碎裂，鲜血随之涌出将其粘合。如果一位外科大夫此刻用手术刀取出这颗只凭本能跳动的心，定将赞叹血肉上完美纷繁的马赛克花纹。骨头折断的声音、群鸦啼哭的声音、梦破碎的声音共同汇成悲怆的咏叹调。  
那之后的事情安娜记不太清了，又或是她有意将其遗忘。不久后，艾格纳回来了。他好像变了个人似的，不知从哪学到了肉丸和土豆泥的做法。他在驱车进城时给安娜捎来了一套需要拼装的城堡模型，晚饭后父女两人就围着书桌开始施工。她清楚迪伦和林对艾格纳的大脑动了些手脚，但她的确更喜欢现在的艾格纳。塔楼尖顶落成之际，艾格纳开怀大笑，赞许地摸着女儿的头发；安娜想着镜中的女孩，觉得自己也随那句卡在喉咙里的告别死去了一点点。  
后来，她在镇子西边的淡水湖畔交到了许多不常幻想的朋友。水面上下，柔软肉冻似的圆脑袋浮浮沉沉。他们摆出不大美观的泳姿，呛进几口夏天的湖水。他们有时催促安娜放下读物一起游泳，水仗战况胶着时又把她忘在岸上，白与黑的臂膀偶尔激起一束水花，漫上小女巫莫妮卡火红的长发。新一册故事里，梅格福德健壮了不少，艾莎说不定也会喜欢他的新模样。但那天镜框也被迪伦和林一并带走，连块可供怀念的纪念碑都不给安娜留下。  
她本以为生活将就此永远缺失一角，她也有意不用其他事物弥合其上。就在希望之光归于泯灭的一个傍晚，她却听见了敲门声。推开门，她看到一袭赭红色的连身裙子与系着丝线的纤细腕骨，然后捕获了艾莎即将在夕阳里融化的羞怯微笑。那时她才知道，迪伦和林确乎有一副太软的心肠。

*注1：虚构地名。Neverland（认真脸）

*注2：波士顿附近的小镇，1692年发生了一起骇人听闻的猎巫事件。

*注3：007系列的小说原作者。

*注4：玛丽·雪莱笔下的角色。弗兰肯斯坦博士就是那个用尸体创造怪人的科学家。


End file.
